


i don't love you anymore

by tetsurx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurx/pseuds/tetsurx
Summary: “I know what you’re trying to do, it won’t work. I…you deserve to know this. You-““Is that why it took you three fucking months to tell me?”





	i don't love you anymore

“I don’t love you anymore.” 

Cold. He suddenly felt very cold. Isn’t one supposed to cry in this instance? His eyes were dry, alarmingly dry. His hands, on the other side, were drenched with sweat. He was trembling too. The tight feeling in his chest was getting worse by the second, not letting any oxygen enter his lungs. The only question in his mind was when? When did the ‘I love you’s become hallow? When did he start looking at me differently? When did it became a lie?  
“When?” with a raspy throat full of all the tears that wouldn’t come, he asked, “when did it happen?” 

“Since your birthday.”

Three months. His birthday was three months ago. He didn’t mean to come back drunk. 

As if reading his mind, he added “It wasn’t because of the drunkenness, I figured it out because I didn’t miss you. I didn’t want to spend time with you. You ignored me all day but still I didn’t feel angry or sad, I just didn’t feel anything.” A deep sigh. “I still don’t feel anything. I know you’re hurting; I know you’re trying to be strong but I still don’t feel...that protectiveness i used to feel.” 

He couldn’t help a bitter laugh. “There’s something wrong with you, you know that right?” That must have hurt, but honestly? He didn’t care anymore. 

Another sigh came through the phone, this time coming like static. “I know.” 

“You couldn’t even tell me in person, that’s how fucked you are.” This time there were tears on his cheeks. It wasn’t a sad cry, it was a desperate, angry cry. He wanted to get a reaction out of the other man.

“I know.” 

“Is that all you can say?” He was being petty, he knows it but still, since things weren’t going to work out, because he was definitely done with all of this, he didn’t care if he came out too strong or mean. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, it won’t work. I…you deserve to know this. You-“

“is that why it took you three fucking months to tell me?” he cut him off. He didn’t want to listen to excuses, he was probably a joke to him now, the other must have laughed at him with his friends. 

“I wanted to know for sure, I didn’t want to…break the best relationship I’ve ever had for nothing.” He sounded bitter. But It wasn’t enough.

“You can’t do that. “ Exasperation dripping off his voice. “You can’t just say that and expect me to be quiet. I...i can’t… “ it seemed like his tears wouldn’t stop coming, they poured and poured down his cheeks. It was like his memories were flowing with them too. he suddenly remembered every single trait that made him fall in love with the other man, like the wrinkles around his eyes, the freckles he gets in the summer, the way he would bite his lip when he was nervous, the way his eyes shined when he talked about his friends, the sugary kisses after dessert, the soft moans, the lazy mornings.

It was all gone. He wouldn’t wake up to singing in the shower, he wouldn’t see the wrinkles in his nose when he bites on his pencil, he wouldn’t hear him laugh at bad puns, he wouldn’t hear the I love yous. Not anymore.  
“I love you.” He couldn’t help but say. “I love you so much, please don’t“ a sob came rocking through his chest “don’t leave me. “ 

“I am sorry. “ he sounded sorry too, but “It’s too late. I fell out of love.”

“No please. Don’t-“ he sobbed for a while, similar phrases slip through his lips for a while, the other boy let him do it until he calmed down. After a couple of seconds, the younger spoke up.

“Goodbye, Tetsurou.” He hung up before the older could say anything.

With a new tears flowing down his cheeks, he said, “Goodbye, Kei.”


End file.
